my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01
This sound effect can be found on 20th Century Fox Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. This sound is known as "castle thunder". A doubled version with an electrical crackle at the start exists, Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CRACK AND RUMBLE, WEATHER, from the Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library. It debuted in 1931 in Frankenstein. It's basically the same sound as Sound Ideas, Weather - Lightning strike 01 from the Network Sound Effects Library. Info *'First recorded': 1931 *'Creator': TBA *'Owner': Universal (1931-1995), Sound Ideas (1995-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': November 21, 1931 *'First heard': Frankenstein (a Universal film) *'Area used': Worldwide (Especially in the UK and Canada.) This sound is known as "castle thunder". Originally a Universal sound effect, it debuted in the horror film, Frankenstein on November 21, 1931. In 1995, Sound Ideas added this sound effect to the 20th Century Fox Sound Effects Library. A doubled version with an electrical crackle at the start exists, Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CRACK AND RUMBLE, WEATHER, from the Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library. Used In TV Shows * The Addams Family (1992 Series) * Animaniacs (Heard in a high pitch.) * Baby Looney Tunes * Batman: The Animated Series * The Batman * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Bobby's World * CatDog * Catscratch * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard in the 2001-2003 episodes only.) * Duck Dodgers * Debbie in Session (Heard in "Storm Problem" and "Support It and It Will Follow".) * Gadget and the Gadgetinis (Heard in "The Weather Machine".) * Elena and the Secret of Avalor (2016) * Felix the Cat: The Movie * Full House * Glove and Boots * Goof Troop * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Happy Days * Harvey Beaks * Hey Arnold! * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Smells Like a Mystery".) * Inspector Gadget * Little Bear (Heard several times in "Thunder Monster".) * The Littles (Heard once in "The Lost City of the Littles".) * Little House on the Prairie * Lost in Space * The Looney Tunes Show (Heard once in "Peel of Fortune".) * The Loud House (Heard in "Cover Girls".) * Marsupilami * The Magic School Bus * Moose and Zee (Heard twice in "Believe in Spring".) * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) (Heard once in "Playground Pirates".) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once in "Pest Control." and once in "Around the World in 80 Pieces." ) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "Look Before You Sleep".) * Ozzy & Drix * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard repeatedly in "Pinky Dinky Doo and the Cloud People".) * The Proud Family (Heard once in "Camping Trip".) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (thunder only; so far not used for the beam off) * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * The Ren & Stimpy Show (Heard once in "Black Hole" and "Stimpy's Invention".) * Rescue 911 * Rocko's Modern Life * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heavy use of the sample when it's thundering, mainly heard in episodes from 1999-2005. However, it made a cameo in a 2007 episode called "A Flea in Her Dome; The Donut Shame; The Krusty Plate".) * Star Trek * Static Shock * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody * Talespin * ThunderCats * Tiny Toon Adventures (Heard only in a high pitch.) * The Twilight Zone * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (Heard once in "Fright House of a Lighthouse" and "The Vampire Strikes Back".) * Zorro (1957 TV series) TV Specials * Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) * Elena and the Secret of Avalor (2016) * Liberty and the Littles (1986) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship * Puff the Magic Dragon (1978) * Really Rosie (1975) * Rikki-Tikki-Tavi (1975) * Sesame Street: 20 Years & Still Counting! (1989) Movies * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) * An American Tail (1986) * The Aristocats (1970) * Addams Family Values (1993) * Back to the Future (1985) * Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) * Beethoven (1992) * Big Trouble in Little China (1986) * Child's Play (1988) * Child's Play 2 (1990) * Child's Play 3 (1991) * Citizen Kane (1941) * Dolls (1987) * Don't Look Under The Bed (1999) * Frankenstein (1931) (Debut) * Finding Neverland (2004) (Heard once, briefly, in low volume) * Friday the 13th: A New Beginning (1985) * Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives (1986) * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989) * Ghostbusters (1984) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * The Great Outdoors (1988) * Happily Ever After (1993) * Halloween (1978) * Hexley The Platypus (1993) * Hey Arnold: The Movie (2002) * Jaws 3-D (1983) (Used as an explosion) * The Land Before Time (1988) * The Lord of the Rings (1978) * Minutemen (2008) * The Mouse and His Child (1977) * The Muppet Movie (1979) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) * The Phantom Tollbooth (1970) * Robin Hood (1973) * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) * Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost (2019) * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (1984) * Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope (1977) (Used as an explosion.) * Teen Beach 2 (2015) * Winterset (1936) * The Wizard of Oz (1939) * Young Frankenstein (1974) Shorts * Frankenweenie (1984) (Short) Video Games PC: * Everquest * Oregon Trail II Xbox 360: * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night PlayStation: * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night * NASCAR Rumble PlayStation Portable: * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night PlayStation 3: * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night PlayStation 4: * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night PlayStation Vita: * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Sega Saturn: * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Nintendo 64: * Banjo-Kazooie * Banjo-Tooie * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron GameCube: * Mario Superstar Baseball Game Boy Advance: * Metroid: Zero Mission Commercials * Fox Television Studios logo (H-B variant, subtle) * Skittles: "Yodeling Rabbit" * Teddy Ruxpin: Mad Scientist (1986) Logos * Cinemagroup F.D. (1980s) (Logos) Trailers * Furby Island (Teaser Trailer) (2005) * The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) (Trailers) YouTube Videos * Beanie Babies 3 (2015) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Toons * The Best Pals Haunted House (2019) * SuperMarioLogan Videos * The Webkinz Christmas Carol (2016) * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) * Webkinz Anime * Dragon Ball Z * How clumsy you are, Miss Ueno. * Super Gals! * Urusei Yatsura Image Gallery Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Wikipedia entry for this sound effect Category:Sound Ideas